In magnetic resonance imaging, in an imaging technique such as an ultrashort echo time (UTE) imaging technique, tissues with a short T2* value can be depicted, where T2* value is a T2 value that is in consideration of inhomogeneity of a magnetic field. This makes it possible to depict tissues such as cartilages or joints, which are difficult to depict according to conventional techniques.
As a possible method for depicting tissues with a short T2* value, there is a method in which subtraction is executed between an image acquired in a small echo time (TE) and an image acquired in a large TE.
However, as the T2* value differs depending on each site or tissue that is the target to be imaged, it is sometimes difficult to determine in advance in which TEs the images are optimally acquired to perform subtraction between them.